Hydraulically operated machines, such as, wheel loaders, excavators mining shovels etc. are typically employed to move heavy loads, such as construction material, debris and/or any other material. These machines utilize an implement system to carry the load. The implement system is generally powered by one or more hydraulic actuators which are fluidly coupled to an engine driven pump. The pump selectively supplies pressurized fluid into the chambers of the hydraulic actuators. As the pressurized fluid moves into or through the chambers, the pressure of the fluid acts on hydraulic surfaces of pistons within the chambers of the hydraulic actuators, to affect movement of the hydraulic actuators and thus a movement of the implement system is achieved.
During operation of such machine, the implement system may be raised to an elevated position, and lowered. As the implement system is relatively heavy and also carry load, the implement gains potential energy when raised to the elevated position. Typically, as the implement is lowered from the elevated position, this potential energy may be converted to heat as the pressurized hydraulic fluid is forced out of the hydraulic actuator and is throttled across a valve and returned to a tank. The conversion of potential energy into heat may result in an undesired heating of the hydraulic fluid, which may require the machine to have an additional cooling mechanism and additional capacity.
U. S. Publication No. 2014/0123633 (Hereinafter referred to as ‘633 Publication’). The '633 Publication discloses a hydraulic system having a hydraulic cylinder, and a pump configured to supply fluid to the hydraulic cylinder. Further, the '633 patent application discloses a tank, a supply conduit connecting the pump with the hydraulic cylinder, a return conduit connecting the hydraulic cylinder with the tank, and a hydraulic accumulator. The hydraulic system is configured to direct fluid from the hydraulic accumulator into an expanding chamber of the hydraulic cylinder during an overrunning load condition.